


Accidents Happen

by knitekat



Series: Accidents Happen [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor accidentally contaminates himself and Lester with sex pollen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Connor races through the corridors, knowing he's going to be late. Running full tilt, he doesn't have time to avoid the laboratory technician carrying a tray of plants.

Shaking himself free of dirt and bits of plant, Connor scrambles to his feet and yells “sorry” over his shoulder as he hares off.

“Trouble telling the time, Temple?”

“Sorry Sir. I..” He stops when Lester raises a hand.

“You're covered in dirt,” Lester sighs as he places a cover over the seat. “Don't get any in the car!”

Connor finds himself shifting uncomfortable on the journey, his throat dry.

“Sit still!”.

“I'm hot”.

As they draw into the garage, Connor is shivering. With a long-suffering sigh, Lester helps Connor into the flat. Brushing bits of dirt and plant from his own hands and says: “Go to bed. I'll get you some soup”.

When Lester enters Connor's bedroom, he stops. “Temple!”

Connor looks at him with hungry eyes, stalking him.

Lester suddenly looks as hot and hungry as Connor feels ... as hungry for Connor as he is for Lester.

Two bodies move with one purpose. Grasping. Touching. Kissing. Rubbing. Clothes pulled off haphazardly. Limbs tangling. Bodies pressing together. Moving as one.

Several hours later, the two wake and look at each other.

“Wow”

“Temple?”

“That was good. Can we do it again?”.


End file.
